


coffee house lovin'

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Hook-Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Kasius' coffee order was absolutely obnoxious, Kasius was slightly less obnoxious.





	coffee house lovin'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [coffee house love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098880) by [whistlingwindtree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/pseuds/whistlingwindtree). 



> shoutout to dean for not only gifting me a wonderful barista au but letting me add on! <3

His gaze dropped to her name tag and she was pretty sure he was checking which name had to go on his complaint form.

Instead, he smiled at her.“Sinara. What time do you get off?”

“Why?”she asked, eyeing him suspiciously.“So you can wait outside and run me over with that ridiculously posh car because your abomination of an order took too long?”

His smile only widened at that and she had half a mind to chuck the cup she was still holding at him for daring to have the most adorable dimples she had ever seen.

“I was thinking more of a date?”he said.

“You do know it’s super creepy to hit on people at work, right?”Sinara returned.“Because they have to be nice to you.”

“In general, I quite agree.” He reached out to pluck his cup from her hand, perfectly manicured finger tapping the scrawled ‘jackass’ in place of his name.“But I’m getting the impression you would not hesitate to tell me to screw off, if you were so inclined.”

“God, you really are a jackass,”Sinara said. She was afraid she hadn’t quite managed to bite back her grin.

“Perhaps you could decide over dinner if you stand by that assessment,”he said, his eyes twinkling with mirth.“And the name’s Kasius, by the way.”

“Don’t remember asking,”Sinara muttered, doing her best not to get lost in his stupid, gorgeous, probably eyeliner-ringed eyes. No one’s eyes looked that nice without a little make-up making them pop, surely?

“We have a line, here!”Robbie called over, tone somewhere between amusement and annoyance.

Sinara shot him a glare, then turned to Kasius, crossing her arms.“You can come back at eight. If you must.”

And then she went back to the drive-thru window without waiting for a reply.

 

“Sooo,”Robbie sing-songed, drawing the word out very unnecessarily as he leaned on the counter next to her.

“So?”Sinara snapped. She glanced at the time, seeing that Robbie would be hanging around for another twenty minutes. Typical slow Monday, giving him time to bother her before she could end the shift alone with two hours of peace.

“You invited gross concoction guy here,”Robbie said.“At eight. When you’ll still have closing duties to do.”

“Your point?”

“So you’ll let him into the empty store with you.”

Sinara cocked her head to the side.“Again, your point?”

“Let me put it this way: Whatever flat surface you choose, wipe it down with sanitizer after and never tell me which it was.” He pushed away from the counter before she could protest his assumptions.“I’m clocking out early. See ya, chica.”

He was almost at the door when he turned back and tossed something back to her.

She reached out to catch it automatically, a wrapper crinkling as her fingers closed around the thing. She looked down at her hand and then back up just in time to see Robbie disappear around the corner.

Rolling her eyes, she slip the condom into the pocket of her apron.

As if Kasius was actually going to show up.

 

He did show up, right as she was about to lock the door.

She waved him inside and then locked them in together, trying her best not to think of Robbie’s words or the condom still in her pocket.

“Didn’t think you’d show,”she said.

“Of course I came back,”Kasius said, smiling that obnoxiously cute, dimpled smile again.“I want to take you out, I told you that.”

Sinara shrugged, grabbing a broom.“Well, I’m not done with closing.”

“I’ll help you,”he said.

Sinara snorted; the idea was absolutely ridiculous. The perfectly tailored shirt and shoes probably more expensive than her rent didn’t exactly scream ‘great at cleaning.’

He looked at her expectantly, and she found herself oddly endeared.

“There’s a rag on the counter,”she finally said.“You can wipe down the tables.”

She hadn’t had a plan when telling him he could come around, honestly not expecting him to do it, but after he helped her clean for a while she decided that maybe Reyes hadn’t had the worst idea.

“You know,”she said, walking over to him where he was washing his hands, stopping just a little too close to not be invading his personal space,“My coworker thinks I asked you here to fuck.”

His head snapped up so fast she wondered if he’d hurt his neck. The blush spreading across his face was somehow rather cute, too.

“Well, I don’t put out on the first date, sadly,”he said, cheeks turning even redder.

“This isn’t a date,”Sinara pointed out.“You’re just helping me clean for making me witness that so-called coffee, more aptly known as diabetes in a cup.”

He glanced at her lips, tongue darting out to wet his own.“I don’t put out without a date, either. I’m a man of principles, you know.”

“You’re an annoying man, that’s what you are,”she said, grinning. She shifted a little closer, waiting to see if he’d move away. When he didn’t, she brushed the softest of kisses across his lips.“Do you put out _before_ the first date?”

“Huh. Good question.” He leaned in for another kiss, a little less innocent this time.“Nothing in my principles on that, I’m afraid. Sort of a loophole. I suppose I’ll just have to go with the flow on this.”

And then her lips were on his, his fingers tangled in her hair, her body flush against his; before she knew it, she was on the counter in nothing but her panties with him between her legs.

She was sucking small marks into his neck and shoulders, delighted with the little gasps it earned her, her fingers tracing his surprisingly defined abs. Not exactly what she was expecting from someone who added so many syrup extras his order was more syrup than coffee.

“I’m pretty sure this is some sort of health code violation,”Kasius said, a little breathlessly, not letting that stop him from hooking his thumbs into her panties.

“I’m sure it’s at least three,”Sinara replied as she lifted her hips so he could pull the panties down her legs.“But I’m really shit at this job anyway, so I don’t care.”

“Luckily there’s nothing in my principles about health code violations, either,”he quipped, and kissed her again.

 

True to her word, she never did point the flat surface in question out to Robbie, who still insisted on wiping everything down with disinfectant, just in case.

She continued to call Kasius’ coffee order an abomination when he got one while waiting to pick her up for their dates, and she continued to write ‘jackass’ on every single one - but she put a little heart each time, too, and everyone knew better than to mention it.


End file.
